Best Friends Day
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Madison and Kim get each other gifts to celebrate the ten year anniversary of when they first met. What gifts do they get each other? Does the day go well? Read and find out.


Best Friends Day

Kim was looking through the shelves of a store at the mall with her brother Kam watching in the background. Kim was looking at the various stuffed animals they had on display. She had been looking at that display for 10 minutes, and Kam was starting to get impatient.

"Kim, not that I'm not enjoying this time we're spending together, but can you just pick one so we can leave?" Kam asked, wanting to practice a new song he had written. Kim looked back at him, and just shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. I'm getting this for Madison," Kim said, leaving Kam confused.

"Uh…why are you getting Madison a gift?" Kam asked, leaving Kim shocked.

"You really don't remember?" Kim asked her brother, who responded with a confused look on his face. Kim rolled her eyes at him before responding "It's our Best Friends Day tomorrow, and I wanted to get her something special," Kim explained.

"So…why is this Best Friends day so important?" Kam asked, which left Kim even more shocked than she was before.

"What do you mean 'why is this so important'!? Tomorrow is the 10 year anniversary of when me and Madison met!" Kim yelled at Kam, attracting the attention of some of the customers in the store, and even some of the people outside the store. "It all started when we were three years old…" Kim started.

 **10 Years Ago…**

 _Kim and Kam went outside with a dollar in each of their hands. They then headed towards the ice cream truck, being behind another little girl. This little girl had blonde hair, a purple dress, and two quarters in her hand._

 _"Can I have a vanilla cone, please?" the girl asked in her very noticeable southern accent. The man inside the truck took the 50 cents she gave him, and handed her a cone. "Thank you," the girl said before walking away. Kim and Kam then gave the ice cream man their dollar bills._

 _"Two Jolly Rancher popsicles, please," Kim asked, with the man responding by giving them their change, and their ice cream. Kam went into the house to eat his Popsicle while Kim decided to stay outside. While she was eating her Popsicle, she saw the girl with her vanilla cone, running around chasing a butterfly. As she was about to grab the butterfly, she tripped on a rock and face planted in her ice cream. She looked down, noticing that she broke the cone, and that the ice cream was all over her face. When she saw what was left of her ice cream, she began to cry._

 _Kim, feeling bad for the girl, went back to the ice cream truck. Giving the ice cream man the change he gave her, Kim ordered a Fudgsicle. Kim then went up to the girl, who was still crying with ice cream on her face, and gave her a Fudgsicle. The girl looked at the ice cream and at Kim for a couple of seconds before she took the Fudgsicle, and started eating it with a small smile on her face._

 _"Thank you," the girl said, with Kim smiling in response. Before Kim could leave, Madison grabbed her with a hug. "I'm Madison. Do you want to be my friend?" Madison asked. Kim looked back at her, smiled, and turned around to hug her back._

 _"OK. We can be best friends!" Kim cheered as they sat down together, and ate the rest of their ice cream before running around and playing._

 **Flashback over…**

"…and that's when me and Madison knew that…HEY! Were you even listening to me?" Kim yelled, seeing her brother was eying some jigsaw puzzles instead of listening to her story. "Typical he'd be into something so boring," Kim mumbled to herself before she continued her search for the perfect gift for Madison.

Going deeper into the store, Kim noticed the jewelry section. Kim went looking through the necklaces and bracelets, looking for something that she knew Madison would like.

"Let's see, Madison likes purple, is a huge animal lover, loves nature, but she doesn't like gold. She thinks it makes her look stuck up," Kim mumbled to herself, trying to narrow her choice down into something she knew Madison would love. Just then, she reached something that was in a case. It was different from the other jewelry, and it was within her price range. Kim smiled to herself, knowing that she had made Madison's Best Friends Day.

"Madison is going to love this!" Kim cheered to herself, before going to find a clerk.

 **Meanwhile, at Madison's House…**

Madison was in her room, sitting at her desk with a pencil in her hand, a piece of paper on the desk, and her other hand on her chin. She was looking at the paper with a glare on her face. Just then, her Dad popped his head into her room.

"Hey there, sweetie. What're you doing? Homework?" her Dad asked, never seeing Madison so focused on something. Madison looked at her Dad and smiled.

"No Daddy, I'm thinking of what I'm going to write to Kim for our Best Friends Day. But, I can't think of anything, and I've been sitting here for almost two hours," Madison explained, tapping the tip of her pencil on the paper, trying to get an idea.

"Well, if you can't think of something, then why don't ya'll just get her a card?" her dad asked. Madison turned to him with a shocked expression on her face as if he had showed her a decapitated cat.

"DADDY! I can't do that! This is the most important day in Kim and I's life! I can't just go and get her some pre-made card! I need something that comes from the heart!" Madison exclaimed before turning back to the paper, still giving it a glare. Her father stood there thinking before he snapped his fingers.

"Well, if ya'll can't figure out something to write, maybe you can try and draw something. You used to draw all those pictures when you were younger," her Dad suggested. Madison perked up, getting a metaphorical light bulb on top of her head.

"You're right Daddy. She'll love it!" Madison said before she got some colored pencils out of her drawer. She pulled a red colored pencil out before something popped into her mind. She got some more pencils out of her pencil pouch and started drawing.

 **The Next Day…**

"HAPPY BEST FRIENDS DAY!" Madison and Kim shouted at each other, before giving each other a hug. They were in the middle of class, with everyone still filing in.

"OK, I don't know what you two are doing, but can you wait until after class to do it? It is WAY too early in the morning for…whatever this is," Tamika asked, rolling her eyes at the PDA Madison and Kim were currently engaged in. Kim looked up at Tamika and glared at her.

"Shut up Tamika, it's never too early for Best Friends Day," Kim said simply, ignoring the others holding Tamika back before she could go after Kim. Meanwhile, Kim pulled a box with purple wrapping paper with a blue bow on it.

"Here you go, Madison. I was at the mall for hours looking for it," Kim said as she handed the gift to Madison. Madison got starry eyed while she was looking at it, and ripped it open. When she opened the box, she pulled out the gift; a Gummy Bear bracelet. Madison stared at the bracelet after she put it close to her face.

"I saw this at the jewelry department at this store at the mall, and knew that you would love it!" Kim explained confidently with a smirk on her face. She was suddenly tackled with a hug.

"I LOVE IT!" Madison screamed happily before she put the bracelet on her right wrist. She continued to look at it, noticing that each of the Gummy Bears was a different color. Madison then went in to take a bite of the bracelet, but Kim stopped her.

"Madison, you don't eat the bracelet. The Gummy Bears are fake," Kim explained. Madison looked back at Kim disappointed. "But, it does do THIS!" Kim exclaimed as she flipped a switch on the bottom of the necklace, which caused the Gummy Bears to start lighting up. Madison looked at it with stars in her eyes, while Kim had a victorious smile on her face.

"This is amazing! It's the best! Thank you so much, Kim!" Madison said with another hug to Kim. Kim returned the hug, and rubbed Madison's back for a few seconds before separating.

"OK, now it's time for my present," Madison said before pulling out an envelope with Kim's name written in cursive in pink pen. Kim took the envelope from Madison's hand, and opened it. When she did, she found a drawing of her and Madison. But it wasn't just her and Madison, it was her and Madison back when they were kids, sitting together eating ice cream in front of the bush ten years ago.

"The first time we ever hang out…" Kim mumbled, trailing off as she continued looking at the picture with the same star struck expression Madison had a moment ago.

"Yeah…my Daddy gave me the idea to draw something for you, and I decided to draw the day where our friendship started. Do you like it?" Madison asked hopefully, not being able to read the expression on Kim's face. Like she did to Kim earlier, Kim surprised her with a hug.

"This…this is…this is the best gift ever," Kim said, her voice muffled as her face was buried in Madison's sleeve. Madison smiled at Kim and rubbed her back.

"Thanks Kim, I wasn't honestly sure you were going to like it," Madison said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. Kim shot her head out from Madison's sleeve, and looked at Madison with an incredulous look on her face.

"Why would I not like this? This is so nice of you! You must've worked so hard on this," Kim said, with a smile on her face, continuing to look at the picture.

"Well, if I were her, I would've wanted something a little more…valuable," Eddie mumbled. Kim responded by throwing an eraser at him.

"I think it is valuable, Eddie! It's a permanent visual representation of the memory of the first day we ever met! And that alone makes it priceless," Kim explained while Eddie was rubbing the part of his head where the eraser hit him.

"Uhhhh…it's not permanent Kim," Kam pointed out before Madison shushed him.

"Let's not talk about pointless details, Kam. Let me and Kim enjoy the rest of our Best Friends Day," Madison said, before letting go of Kim and putting her backpack in its usual spot at the seat next to Kim's. Kim re-folded the drawing, put in the envelope, put the envelope in her backpack, and sat down in her seat. She them put her arm around Madison's neck and held her close to her face.

"Happy Best Friends Day, Madison," Kim said, with a huge smile on her face. Madison looked back at Kim with an equally huge smile.

"Happy Best Friends Day, Kim," Madison replied before hearing Sunny coming in through the door to start the class, and separating before grabbing their respective instruments.


End file.
